Garfield
Character Synopsis Garfield 'is the protagonist of the newspaper comic of the same name. He is a fat orange cat, spending his day sleeping, eating, kicking the dog and being bored. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B, possibly higher Verse: Garfield Name: Garfield Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Digestion (Ate an entire TV and was completely fine), Hair Manipulation, Flight, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Breaking, Hammerspace, Retractable Claws, Surface Scaling (Able to stay on ceilings, walls and other objects with claws), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly. Regenerated from an explosion that blew him up), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch ghosts. Held the ghost of a wrapped-up newspaper and used it against the ghost of a spider he swatted), Temporal BFR or Limited Time Manipulation (Kicked Odie into the next week), Can talk and listen to innanimate objects, Sound Manipulation (His belches can create soundwaves and they were strong enough to activate car alarms from several miles away), Telepathy (Could read people's minds), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate other's thoughts. Was able to hypnotize Jon into ordering a pizza for him), Transformation (During Halloween, Garfield transformed into a Mr. Hyde version of himself), Dream Manipulation (Can make his own Nightmare Monsters haunt other people), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled in driving go-karts), Duplication, Time Stop (Can freeze time within the click of a button on the Time Watch), Elasticity (able to stretch his limbs and mouth to inhuman lengths), Fire Manipulation (With Peruvian Death Pepper, able to breathe fire), Creation (Able to create the things he dreams about when he wakes up), Possible Gravity Manipulation (Was able to hang from a tree upside-down with little effort), Enhanced Senses (Able to sense pizza and other foods from long distances, even being able to identify the toppings of the pizza) Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Casually knocked down a door from it's hinges. Was able to suck an entire roast chicken through a straw. Ran through his cat door at an incredibly high speed, implying to have killed the mailman though sheer force. One of his burps was able to rip the front door off it's hinges, roll up presumably cement flooring as if it were a carpet and sent both Jon and Odie flying. Able to change channels on a TV so fast, it destroyed it since it couldn't keep up. Hurled a TV at Jon. Crushed part of an ice cream truck. Ate part of a wall), possibly higher (Slammed a window so hard that he ended up destroying an entire house. Did this) Speed: Supersonic+ (Did this) Lifting Ability: Class 5 (Ripped a tree out of it's roots) Striking Ability: Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Wall Level, possibly higher. Toon forge and regeneration make him hard to kill Stamina: Incredibly high (Although he can be lazy, he has stayed up for several days straight without any issues. Can still go on even after receiving several burns and wounds all over his body) Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Above Average (Smarter than most of the other people in the series. Can read notes and books unlike other animals, and can also drive go-karts well. Is skilled in being a detective, as well as rapping, speaking Spanish, and playing several musical instruments. Is fully aware that he's a fictional character and has immense knowledge on pop culture. Can manipulate his foes with ease. Has performed several complex plans on his own, such as robbing a bank) Weaknesses: Lazy, cocky, lacks fighting experience Other Attributes List of Equipment: A wrapped up newspaper, flyswatter, wooden club, baseball bat Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Tier 9 Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Toonforcers Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Elastic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users